


The Elder Riddick Legend

by Neptune_Witch



Series: The Elder Riddick [1]
Category: Riddick (2013), The Chronicles of Riddick (2004), The Chronicles of Riddick Series
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon Continuation, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Multi, Other, Threesome - F/M/M, To Be Continued
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 21:19:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11677278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neptune_Witch/pseuds/Neptune_Witch
Summary: Five years of Ruling the Necromonger has done nothing but add five exhausting years to Riddick’s already tired life. He refuses to become indoctrinated in the Dead Religion, and it has caused no endless source of mixed emotions among the people. “You Keep What You Kill”, a savage mantra for a savage people, Riddick seeks to fix the reputation of the Necromonger Empire, which is proving to be a nearly impossible task. After having almost all of the previous Lord Marshall’s hand-chosen Advisers executed, he keeps Vaako and brings in a whole new crew of former criminals he has worked either for or against in the past to help. In comes 24 year old Avarice, a nobody from nowhere who wins over the respect and affection of the now Lord Marshall, who at this point is 42 year old, a few years her senior.In this timeline, an ex-soldier from the bottom ranks of the Dead Army named Jora deserts and starts a Robinhood-esque band to bring the Necromonger empire down.





	The Elder Riddick Legend

Avarice could feel someone's breath against the back of her neck as her fingers tapped along the keys; she hated when he hovered like this.

"Can I help you, My Grace?" she asked after a pause, barely keeping her irritation in check. The man behind her didn't move, and she could feel he weight of his gaze watching the screen of her terminal over her shoulder.

"No." his voice was quiet and deep, a tell of his rough past and even rougher ascension. No one had known who this man was before he ascended the throne a mere five years ago, and now he was all they talked about.

Avarice kept tapping out her report, one that would eventually end up in front of the man behind her in the Chamber’s annual meeting next month.

"You don't have to keep typing these stupid things up, Ava. I'm down here almost every day- I know how the empire is doing financially." He finally stepped back, and Avarice felt a weight lift off of her chest at having breathing room again. "Money is one of the few things I understand completely." She heard a faint metallic sound and a faint thud. Moments later, a large moth fluttered down to her right in two pieces. "Well, money and killing things." She heard a smile in his voice. With a sigh she saved her report and turned in her chair, shooting a look at the king.

"Don't you have kingly duties to be attending to?" she sat up straight, looking around. "Also, where are your Guards?"

Richard B Riddick shrugged, moving to lean against her desk, his hip almost touching her arm. "I don't trust 'em." Avarice rolled her eyes and maneuvered around to stand up in a way so she would not touch the king. Disappointment flashed briefly across his face before he shrugged, staying put.

"It's their job to watch your back for you, Richard. You know, so you can do your duties?"

"Look how good they were with the last king’s back."

"You killed the previous ‘king’. That's how you got yourself into this position." Avarice looked at him, an idea hovering in the back of her mind. She bit her lip indecisively, then quietly proceeded. "If you're so unhappy with the way they handle your protection; why don't you retrain them?"

Riddick opened his mouth to reply, when another voice cut in. "Not a bad idea." The two looked behind them to the doorway, and there stood Vaako. His face was stern and unforgiving, but Avarice knew better. She shrugged and moved to sit back down at her desk, pretending to ignore both men.

Vaako walked in, easing himself down into one of the chairs in front her desk. "These are really uncomfortable, Ava."

"I know. I use them to encourage people to leave as soon as possible;" She shot a glance at Riddick, who had moved around to perch on the edge of the second chair. "I also use them as a silent incentive for people to think twice before coming to me out of boredom." Aiming the last comment at the new Lord Marshall, she kept her eyes focused on the screen and pulled the report back up, hoping Vaako and Riddick would leave her to her solitude.

No such luck. She mentally swore at the men when they started talking, small talk at first, and Avarice was able to drown them out while she went on with her daily work. The conversation took a dark turn, and Avarice snapped her attention to Vaako.  
"Repeat that?" Her face lost color, and she kept her hands out of sight under the desk, gripping and re-gripping the edge of her chair.

Vaako shot her a dark look. "It's above your clearance, Adviser."

"There is a Jora character that appears to be back?" Riddick noted Avarice's body language and the strained look to her face, 'She knows this person.' He kept his thoughts to himself, shielding any reaction that may betray his thinking behind a blank face and disinterested body language.

"My Liege, she's an Adviser; She.." Vaako was cut off with a lazy flick of Riddick’s hand. "Yes, Ava is an adviser. MY Adviser, to be exact. If this Jora character is a threat to MY palace, don't you think it's a good idea for MY palace adviser to know what is going on?" The strange man leaned forward and fixed his white gaze on Vaako, and Avarice had a vision of a beast of prey watching an animal he was considering devouring.

Vaako must have gotten the same feeling, because his demeanor changed subtly. "As you wish, my Lord." He looked at Ava, standing up. “I’ll send someone to come get you when we have our briefing about Jora.” Without another word, he turned and left.

Avarice and Riddick looked at each other, then at the door.

“He was not happy about that.” Avarice finally broke the silence.

“It’s not his kingdom, so it’s not his decision.” Richard stood up as well, straightening his clothes. “I should go find my guards, they are probably giving themselves ulcers over where I am.”

“I don’t think so.” Avarice started chewing on her nail, flipping through various tabs on her screen.

“Why not?”

Ava pointed at her screen before rotating it to face the strange king. “Security has them posted outside of my offices since earlier this morning.” He peered at the security screen, then abruptly walked out of the office. Ava rushed to keep up with him, colliding with the shorter man when she caught up with him.

“Well this is unusual.” Ava muttered, her hands still on Riddick’s back.

The Five Kingdom Royal Guard, in all of their finery, were relaxing in various places around the lobby of Ava’s office. Two guards that Ava had grown up with, Toby and Matthias, were playing a card game beside the door, and the others were either reading or reclining on the sofas. Toby looked up and hit at Matthias, both of them leaping to attention.

“Lord Marshall!” Toby’s cry alerted the other guards, who immediately leapt to attention as well.

Riddick laughed without emotion, running his hands over his face. “Have you lot been out here all morning?”

“Yes sir.” Toby stepped forward, shooting a small smile at Ava before re-addressing Riddick. “Once you ditched us after your morning meal, we made a guess that you would be here.”

Ava laughed, stepping away. “I’m going back to work. Good luck, Toby.” She waved at Matthias, and nodded at the rest of the Royal Guard. “Matthias. Everyone.”

Riddick caught her arm as she turned to leave. “Where’s my goodbye?” Ava stared pointedly at his hand. “Goodbye, My Lord.” After a moment, he let go, and Ava left, closing the hall door behind her. Riddick stood there and watched the door for a minute, then turned to leave, his Guard quick-marching to keep up with their Lord Marshall.


End file.
